The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens periphery processing apparatus that processes a periphery of an eyeglass lens.
The eyeglass lens periphery processing apparatus holds an eyeglass lens by a lens chuck shaft, and processes the periphery of the lens by a periphery processing tool such as a grindstone while rotating the lens based on a target lens shape. The target lens shapes are different between the left side (left lens) and the right side (right lens), and optical center positions of the lens relative to the target lens shape are different between the left lens and the right lens. For this reason, a worker needs to hold the lens in the chuck shaft without confusing the left side and the right side of the lens at the time of setting (a selection) of the left side and the right side of lens processing conditions that are input to the apparatus. When the periphery processing of the lens is executed in the state that the left side and the right side of the lens are wrongly recognized, the lens cannot be used. As a technique of reducing the selection mistake between the left side and the right side of the lens, techniques disclosed in JP-A-2008-105151 and JP-A-2008-137106 are known.